<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why dying sucks, an autobiography by Beatriz Montenegro by TeethTheDinosaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417319">Why dying sucks, an autobiography by Beatriz Montenegro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethTheDinosaur/pseuds/TeethTheDinosaur'>TeethTheDinosaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethTheDinosaur/pseuds/TeethTheDinosaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only did i get saddled with running a goddamn empire, i also have to deal with literally everyone breaking into song like we're in a musical. God, i miss when things made sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dying sucks. </p><p>Not only do you have to say godbye to everyone you love, but you also have to deal with... whatever the Fuck is happeing right now. </p><p>Im somewhere, White?? Theres literally no other way to descrive it. Its actually staring to Hurt my eyes. If this is death im gonna be seriously pissed.</p><p>Suddently, some dude with the tackiest suit i have EVER seen appears out of nowhere and starts waving at me madly like a kid. Jesus, hes far away. Also hes talking, its kind ahard to make out what hes saying, and im not the greatest at lip reading, so i should verbalize my confusion in a way he can understand só he May remedy the situation.</p><p>"... UH? ". A+ for effort.</p><p>He Just stops and then starts gesticulating madly while, thankfully, speaking louder. Unfortunelly, i Still cant hear for shit, if i want so confused by my entire situation, i would probably be cursing my partial deafness.</p><p>The blinding Light place (god i suck at naming things) starts to sim down and the tacky suit guy starts screaming while waving his arms like crazy. He starts running in my direction, and the closer he gets, the more neatidly i can see the panic in his face, but then it gets too dark to see and eventually every noise Just stops.</p><p>Until everything is silent and dark. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My crappy death: eletric bogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>God has the worst fashion sense EVER. Also, reincarnation is real??? The fuck?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When i came to, i was in the most expensive looking room ive ever seen in my life. </p><p>Seriously, Who the hell has enough money to get a designer specialized in baroque architecture? Certainly not my broke student ass, no Sir. Art school bled me DRY.</p><p>After regaining my senses enough, i realises i was lying in a... fancy bed looking bed.</p><p>"Damn, thats some good work in the wood. "</p><p>I was also wearing one of those old person gowns that you see in historical shows and movie. Looking like an Edwardian ghost Lady. </p><p>I also notice that despite being highly elaborated in its ostentation, the room felt... empty. Like it was devoid of persobality, like no one was living here.</p><p>It was also at this time that i started getting a little bit suspiscious about my situation. Despite staring otherwise, i spent most of my free time reading fanfiction, and this was staring to seem like a particular trope presente in some of my favorite world. Meaning, that i might be dead. 

</p>
<p>"Ah shit."</p><p>"Was that guy God?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully, this doesnt suck too much. Feedback welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>